Redemption of the Soul
by Rezzurection7
Summary: Soul is blamed for makas dad being hurt. he has no where to go until he gets another mission. when something goes horribly wrong the group doesn't know what to do. what will happen?
1. Grief

Chapter one

Guilt

Soul sat outside the hospital waiting for maka to finish her visit with her father. He knew she still blamed him and would only let him drive her there and back to her apartment this one time since everyone else was busy. As she came out he went to ask how her father was but she walked away to the car. Sighing he followed in suit. Her father had been on a mission with soul and he had been fighting for over two days nonstop. The kishin they had been fighting went to give spirit the final blow and succeeded. Soul was on the ground on the brink of death not being able to do anything. Maka still didn't believe him though, even after he had said sorry to her for the 50th time she still acted like he was the devil. She kicked him outta the apartment and threw his stuff out the window. Anything that was too heavy to pick up she just left. He was staying at kids for the moment. He had tried black stars but tsubaki kicked him out when she heard what happened thinking it was his fault also. Kidd, Liz, and Patti let him stay. They seemed to be the only ones who realized it wasn't his fault.

It had been two weeks since she kicked him out. And he hadn't felt so bad in his entire life. He had visited spirit once but spirit wouldn't let him in. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't allowed back at school till his wounds were healed. He knew when he got back he would be put in another class. Maka had already warned him of that her father already had it ready for when he got back. His birthday was in a week but he had no plans. He knew no one wanted to celebrate his birthday. Most of his friends would rather him not be born. Liz and Kidd insisted he celebrate his birthday and had a small party planned and invited anyone of his friends that would even go. Patti didn't care any other way she just sat making paper giraffes. He went to kids living room sat down to watch a movie his favorite was on. It was about a monster that had left humanity long time ago but is being blamed for something he didn't do. He realized how much he could relate to the monster on the run. He sat there thinking of his actions letting spirit get hurt. He started thinking it was his fault but Kidd stopped him right there. He hadn't even realized he was back from his date with Liz. "How did you know I was thinking it was my fault", he asked. "Because you had that sad oak on your face, the look you get when you feel guilty". , kid said. He was amazed at how good Kidd knew him. Kidd looked at him again and said, "We should get drunk. Black star has wanted to get me to drink for a while and you look like you need one". Surprised by this all he could say was "sure why not? I have none to maka chop me for getting drunk anymore". "I don't know. When Liz tells Patti to talk to you, Patti can get scary. Liz doesn't like me drunk so just be ready for Patti's scariness." Kidd replied. All he could do was smile. Looking over at Patti he saw her trying to have a staring contest with her giraffe."I don't think Patti can scare me. Let's do this" he replied.


	2. Drinking with Kidd

Chapter 2

As kid ordered them three whiskeys he and black star talked. "How's tsubaki?" he asked. "Still pissed at you for some reason" Black star replied. "Great", he bitterly replied. Kidd came back with three bottles of whiskey. "We told you three glasses not three bottles"! He said. "Well blacks star always says the bigger the better so I asked for the tree biggest bottle they had", Kidd replied. "We aren't even old enough to drink at a normal bar but you still got us three bottles of whiskey"? , he asked. Drinking ages were different from regular humans. Weapons could drink at the age of 17 since their body systems were different and couldn't get drunk easily since they weren't technically human. Misters were different though, meisters could only drink at 21 since they were a lot more human than weapons. Kidd being a shinigami could dink at 17 like weapons could.

"Kid only you and I can drink this. You know that right?" asked gingerly knowing it was a touchy subject for Black star not being able to drink with his best friends. "I know own bottle for me and 2 bottles for you", Kidd replied. "I can't drink two bottles! Are you crazy?!" he yelled." I know. (Laughing) We are taking these back to my house so black star can have one as long as none knows", Kidd replied. "You frickin scared me"! , he yelled again. Kidd was laughing his head off know in his friend was ticked. "I am going to kill you" he said sourly. They headed back to kids mansion only to find Liz and Patti had invited the other girls for a girl's night. Maka and tsubaki slapped him when he walked in. Just being in is presence pissed them off. Kidd told them to have a great night and lock the door to the living room because they were gonna drink. When they got back upstairs all three started drinking there bottles. After half an hour they were done and had ordered three pizzas 12 containers of takeout and 11 boxes of sushi. The three sat there eating there food until only half a pizza 1 box of sushi and 2 containers of takeout were left. Kidd looked at black star and black star looked back. Then they attacked leaping for the food. Kidd had black star in a sleeper hold and black star was squealing. I just sat there watching them eating the food they fought over and thinking if maka was a giraffe what she would be like. They both finally stopped and looked at him. All the food was gone and he sat there saying "she would be a mean giraffe" as Kidd and Blackstar looked at him. 'What are you talking about' they both aced in unison. 'If maka was a giraffe she would be mean' he replied laughing his head off hiccupping crazily. Everybody started hiccupping and then laughing. After three drunken hours they all three passed out.


	3. Hangover

Chapter 3

Hangover

Maka had been talking to the other girls. After four hours is and Patti finally helped her and tsubaki see it wasn't soul's fault what happened to her father. She headed up stairs to apologize to him and found the boys all asleep. Blackstar was pant less and had a pizza box for a blanket. Kidd was on the ceiling sleeping on the still rotating fan with its gigantic blades. Soul had his shirt as a pillow and like black star pizza boxes for pillows and takeout food containers for socks and a sushi box for a new shirt. She found the heaviest biggest book she could and maka chopped soul to next year. He woke up saw her coming tried to run got maka chopped and was knocked out again. She went told the girls and work started... three buckets of cold water were filled. Three showers were started and three books were ready for chopping. The girls threw the water on them waking them up and then threw them ion showers still clothed. Then as they ran from the showers the girls chopped them right back to the shower till they herd the pained moans of hangovers. Liz called Patti over. "Patti can you talk to them in that special way" Liz asked. "Sure sis" Patti replied. Maka never thought she would heard grown men cry but when Patti went into that room to talk to them you could hear the whimpers and sobs of the boys as Patti yelled at them. Black star ran out tears streaming yelling over his shoulder "Patti you're a horrible person", he sobbed. Maka looked into the room as Patti skipped out humming about giraffes. Soul looked scarred for life and Kidd was hugging a pillow and rocking back and forth. "Patti what did you say to them"? , Maka asked. "It's a secret", Patti replied innocently. After half an hour Maka finally coaxed Soul out of Kidd's room. Liz and Patti had taken Kidd to the academy to see its symmetry and try and make him feel better. Maka led Soul down to the living room where he laid down on the incredibly symmetrical couch. "Can you bring me some pain killers", he asked gently. "Nope you deserve the pain of a hangover that's what you get when you decide to stupidly drink", she replied meanly. "You hate me don't you", soul yelled sourly. "I don't hate you at all I actually… I… never mind", she yelled back blushing. Blackstar ran in the room with a bottle of whiskey yelling "I found the cure to hangovers….WHISKEY", HE SCREAMED. He didn't seem to care he was missing pants and was wearing one of Liz's shirts. Liz was laughing too hard to care at all. Tsubaki was just blushing deep scarlet hiding in the corner of the room. Maka knew none of the other girls would let her live this down. Black star jumped on soul and poured whiskey down his throat. After about 5 minutes soul had lost his jacket, shoes, and had his socks on his head like gigantic ears. WOOOOOO both of them screamed. Maka found a book and soon both were on the floor clutching their bleeding heads. Kidd walked in and started kicking the shit out of the both of them screaming something about trying to sleep and your stupid screaming at the two boys. After Liz and Patti got kid to calm down but he still was pissed. Maka made sure to keep both of them knocked out with multiple Maka chops. With Maka not knowing how to drive Soul's motorcycle she had Liz drive her and soul home. When they reached their small apartment Maka opened the door to find a stranger sitting on their couch watching T.V. "Who the hell are you!" she screamed. "Sorry to give you a fright but I am Wes, Soul Eater Evans brother and I have come to kill him", the stranger said with a menacing tone. He leaped at the limp Soul that was leaning against the door way.


	4. Confessions

Before Maka could realize It Wes had a long knife to soul's neck and was about to slice his neck open. Luckily Soul had sobered up a lot and was able to deflect the knife before it cut him. Soul got Wes to the floor and started pummeling him until Wes was a bloody pulp. Maka was still in shock. I almost lost Soul she thought in her head. Soul saw her shaking and suddenly got worried. "Maka what's wrong?" he asked he in a worried. Wes had gotten up and before either Maka or Soul had noticed Wes had put the knife right through soul's chest. Soul stood there dumbstruck as his own bother stabbed him over and over again. As soul died all Maka could do was scream. Wes got up to run but he looked back at Maka. "I don't want to pass up a perfectly good chance", he said. Knowing what he meant maka tried to run but he caught her. As soon as he threw her on the ground he was thrown across the room. Above Maka stood soul bleeding heavily but still alive. He walked over to Wes and started beating him and would not stop. Maka knew Wes could give them information. She tried to stop Soul but he was blood thirsty. "If you ever go near her again I will rip your soul from your body and eat in front of you!" Soul screamed at his almost dead brother. Maka had never seen Soul so angry or in fact anyone so angry. She had to restrain him with all her strength before he stopped. He looked at her with loving eyes before he fell down to the floor. Maka screamed and checked his pulse and she felt none. SH e quickly called an ambulance and Soul was sent to Stein's lab. Stein was able to revive soul but soul was hanging on by a thread. "He is calling for you", stein told Maks. When Maka went into the room soul was barely able to talk. "Maka please come here", he asked her. "What is it soul?" she asked. "Lean down so I don't have to talk so loud", he said. As Maka leaned down next to his face and he pulled her into a kiss. She was so surprised at this action. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes and told her "I love you". The heart rate monitors when flat and soul's heart stopped. The last things he heard before blackness took over were Maka screaming for Professor Stein.

This is for my best friend theamazingand merry christmas


	5. Waking up

Soul woke up in the academy hospital. He looked left and right. To his left Maka was asleep but to his right Spirit sat watching him. "Hey octopus head. Feeling better?" spirit asked. Soul couldn't keep from laughing. "I know you love my daughter Soul", all jokiness left his voice. "I…I do sir I love her more than anything in this world", soul said nervously. "I know soul. You're a good kid but I am still not certain if you will be faithful unlike me" spirit said. " Sir meaning no disrespect but if maka is anything like her mother you are the stupidest person in the world because maka is the bravest, smartest, cutest, and funniest person ever and if I was unfaithful you have full right to beat me up to a pulp", soul replied with confidence. "I know soul now I will leave you and my angel to talk she hasn't left your side". SOUL! Maka screamed his name and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. He got maka off him as Kid, Liz, and Patti came in. Patti was carrying a stuff doll that looked exactly like him. "I made it for you", she replied eagerly. "Great I have someone else to get maka chopped when maka gets pissed at me", he told Patti. Which rewarded him a maka chop with a spare book? He couldn't help but laugh. As kid, Liz, and Patti left they dragged maka with them. She didn't want to leave but soul made her. As she let she mouthed the words I love you to him. If Soul's could lift from body's outta happiness his soul would be gone.

**Sorry it's so short had writers block. Again this is to my friend theamazingand go check out their story it's great. Promise to have the next one out soon please post reviews I love to hear from my viewers**


	6. bad news

It had been 3 weeks since Soul had been attacked. He was able to go to school again although he had to use a wheelchair. The doctors feared he may rip his stitches if he walked. As Maka and Soul went home

Soul couldn't help but look up at her. He was amazed by her beauty. Soul and Maka had been going out ever since she mouthed those 3 words to him.

As the continued walking it started to rain. Maka tried to wheel soul to their apartment fast but still ended up soaked. When they entered the apartment the lights were out so Maka had to light candles. As soul got in his bed they heard a thumping noise on the front door. After being attacked maka was paranoid. She grabbed a kitchen knife and went to the door. Soul heard her scream and rushed out of his room. In the doorway stood Jack the ripper, Maka was screaming because Soul and Maka had killed Jack the Ripper. He sliced his hand at maka but she was able to jump out of the way. As soul transformed soul saw a strange black light in his body moving. Maka swung Soul at Jack with all her power.

He dodged it barely. As big as he was he surprisingly had no trouble moving in their tiny apartment. Maka knew they had to use witch hunter to kill him. As soul settled at his piano he began playing his music. Maka felt their resonance grow strong. "WTICH HUNTER!" Maka screamed as she swung soul at Jack. As the blade hit the kishin egg he exploded into millions of tiny needles. Soul transformed in front of maka and shielded her with his body. The needles barely pierced him but they stung.

He was able to pull most of them out as he looked for the kishin's soul. He saw it laying there on the floor. He screamed when he saw it, because it wasn't red or black. It was bright blue, it was human.

As soul screamed at the soul maka got back up from her hunched state. "Are you okay", soul asked her. He had risen from his horrified state to see if she was alright. "yes… yes I am okay', she replied sheepishly. They immediately got to work; Maka called Shinigami-sama and explained the situation. Soul wrapped the human soul up in a bag and got the motorcycle ready. Maka and Soul got on his motorcycle and rode to the academy. Spirit was about to freak out and attack maka with love when he got reaper chopped. "Thank you Shinigami-sama for that", Maka thanked him. "No problem Maka", he replied. "There is something you should see though", he told them with a heavy tone. A witch named demonata has found a way to raise kishin eggs and use human souls. That is why jack the ripper attacked you. From what our spies tell us she may be building an army and she is coming for you maka. "What why me!" she asked scared. "Because you have the strangest human soul in existence", he said sadly. "She needs your soul to raise the kishin Asura again", Shinigami said with a scared tone. Maka ran from the room crying. She and her friends had defeated the kishin Asura when they will still only 14. It had been 4 years since then and she still had nightmares about it. Even the chance he may come back scared her horribly. Soul ran after her and found her hiding in the library. He hugged her and held her until she stopped crying and they stayed like that for almost an hour before he coaxed here to go home. Even soul still had nightmares and scars from Asura. He knew the rest of the team did to and they weren't gonna take it well. As they got home Shinigami called. As maka answered soul got dinner cooking until he heard the screams. He ran into the bathroom and found maka sobbing. "WHATS WRONG!" asked worried horribly. Through tears she told him "My father went a tried to kill demonata with stein. And…. And… she killed him and stein", she sobbed. Soul couldn't believe it his favorite teacher and newly favorite adult were dead.


	7. It Begins

The death scythes were all sent to face demonata after spirit and steins death. Each one returned almost dead or not at all. Students went in groups big enough to be armies and lost.

All that was left was the Sparta, 3 death scythes, small groups of 3 star meisters, and teachers. Shinigami-sama had ordered no more students were to be sent to face Demonata. In one week an army of Kish-eggs would arrive and attack death city. Everybody that wasn't fighting went to a sanctuary that Shinigami-sama owned. Maka still was grieving and spent and abundant amount of time with Ms. Marie who was carrying Steins baby. Soul always stayed at home working out or practicing resonance for the ultimate battle to come. Knowing we could die kid admitted he loved Liz and Tsubaki admitted she loves Black star. Each couple was spending their time having fun before this battle. One night Maka came home from Ms. Marie. "Maka are you okay?" he asked gently. "No I am not Soul. My dad is dead, my partner hates me, Ms. Marie blames me now, there is an eminent battle where we are definitely going to die, and I feel like the world wants me to die or stress right now", she said bitterly. " Maka first I am sorry, second I don't hate you , Ms. Marie should know it's not your fault, we are going to live through this battle, and the world doesn't hate you. He was out of breath he had said all those things with suck force. "Soul", she cried "I am so scared for what may happen". He sat there holding her until she fell asleep. In the morning he got up and looked outside to see the city on fire. Blood was everywhere and it flowed from kishin's and DWMA solders. Soul ran outside with Maka in pursuit. A kishin ran at the couple and attacked. Soul got Make's attention in time as he transformed and she killed the kishin. "Maka we have to fight to the front line that's where our team will be" soul told her. As they fought their way to the front of the battle the looked out. This was not the small army that would make a hard battle. This was a legion of death flowing on a sea of madness heading straight towards them.

**The war had begun**

**Hello sorry this is so short**

**I will make it longer next time and if you like this story don't worry it won't end for a while enjoy the next story in a couple of days**


	8. Deal of death

It had been five long days of fighting between the kishins and DWMA fighters. Soul was out for the ninth time fighting while maka was resting. Almost none of the fighters had sleep in at least 3 days. As soul finished killing off the group of kishins attacking him, he knew he needed sleep. He ran back to his apartment and found Maka making dinner. Maka what are you doing he asked. I am making dinner. What does it look like you retard", she replied bitterly. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Just shut up and leave me alone Soul. I am going to my room to eat, so don't bother me", she screamed at him. Soul was hurt but he did as she asked and didn't bother her. Soul couldn't sleep because he was too worried about Maka.

In the morning Soul got up and went to find Maka but instead he found a note,

Soul I went to go fight. I don't want to fight with you do I will fight with tsubaki while black star rests. Please don't try and find me I will be home before dark

Maka

Soul couldn't believe this. "Why doesn't she want to fight with me", he thought over and over again. THz a thought came to his head. What if she isn't in love with me anymore, he pushed that thought back into the depths of his mind. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and went to find his meisters.

When Soul finally found Maka she was done fighting. She and Tsubaki just walked away from him like he didn't exist. As tsubaki passed she gave him a sad smile. She knew why Maka was upset with him.

Soul quickly ran after them and asked if he could talk to tsubaki. "Sure", she replied happily. Maka was pissed and just walked away. "Tsubaki why does Maka hate me?" he asked her. "Soul she doesn't hate you she doesn't want to lose you", she told him sadly. "Then why is he pushing me away", he asked pleading with Tsubaki. "So when you die it won't hurt her as bad', Tsubaki replied almost in tears. "Why does she think I will die", he asked the raven haired weapon. "Because Shinigami- sama received a letter from the witch Demonata. She is coming for your Soul she knows your one of the most powerful weapons and that you would do anything to keep Maka safe. She needs you out of the way, so she can kill Maka and take her soul", tsubaki replied in tears. Soul stood there shocked beyond belief because the army he and everyone were risking their lives for was to kill him and Maka. Soul ran and ran and ran until he realized he was out of Death city.  
He knew kishin's would attack at any moment but instead a lady walked up. "Soul Evans, you have finally arrived", the strange woman said. "Who are you?" he screamed at her. "I am Demonata the raiser of hell", she replied. Soul was in shock the woman trying to kill him was right in front of him Soul knew he had to do something, then he got an idea. Soul knew it was the stupidest idea ever but he had to do it.  
"If I let you kill me in front of all the DWMA then will you leave and let the fighters rest for at least 2 months" ,he asked her surly. Demonata was in shock. The boy she had been trying to kill for almost a week just offered his life to her. She quickly regained her calm nature and told him "That is a fair deal but I will only offer 1 month of freedom. I will retreat for that amount of time and let the silly DWMA fighters regroup at your death. Meet me outside of the city gates at 12 tomorrow and make sure everybody is there. I will retreat for the night to give you enough time to rally your troops. Now goodbye Soul eater and remember you chose this".

**hello thanks for reading my fan fics. sorry the chapters are shorts. I love reveiws so just post them:) **


	9. Depression

Soul got back to his apartment around 3 in the morning. Maka attacked him beating the shit out of him. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" SHE SOBBED. "I thought you were dead!" she cried more and more until he was holding her. Soul let Maka rest but while she slept he went to Shinigami-Sama. "Sir we need everyone at the front gates at noon tomorrow", he told Shinigami-sama with confidence. "Why?" his master replied.  
"Because I know how to end this war for good", was the only thing he had to say before Shinigami-sama started calling everybody telling them where to be and when.

Soul got home and started breakfast for Maka. When she finally woke up it was 11:30. He grabbed a container threw the breakfast in it picked up Maka and drove to the gates. Soul gave her the container. "How thoughtful of you", she replied happily.

As they waited for 12 they talked. ""I am sorry I have been treating you like crap", she told him. "It's okay', he replied. "I was just worried you didn't love me anymore", he told her. "I could never stop loving you Soul. Can I ask you a question?" she said blushing. "Sure you can ask me anything", he told her. "Soul Eater Evans will you marry", she asked him hugging him. Soul was so in shock he couldn't see straight. "Soul?" she asked worried. "Maka I would love to marry you", he told her regaining his coolness.

Maka leaped in joy and hugged him tighter. Soul looked at the time it was 11:55. Everyone was here so he headed into the dessert about 500 yards from everybody. Demonata and her army appeared behind him. He saw she had a dagger.  
"People of the DWMA. Your beloved Soul Eater Evans had given his life up for you to recover from my legion. You will have on month before we attack again. Any last words Eater?" she asked him. "Maka I love you" he said proudly and stared at her.

Then the knife stabbed his heart. The last thing he saw was Liz, patty, and tsubaki restraining Maka as she cried and tried to run to him. Sid was holding Kidd back from attacking and Black star and Shinigami-sama were to surprise to move. As darkness covered his vision all he saw was Maka. His Maka….

Maka POV

As soul died I felt nothing but hurt. My soul felt like it lost its only life line to earth. Even as Liz, Patti, and tsubaki tried restrain her she broke free running to soul's dead body. "Soul you idiot. Why?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Demonata moved towards me but then backed away. "I will have your soul in a months' time Maka Albarn", the witch told her meanly. I just sat there hugging Soul's body. Sid walked up to me and picked me up and handed her to Nygus. Sid grabbed soul and went to death city. Everybody followed in pursuit. Liz was clutching Patti so Kidd had to stay with them. Black star was bawling and tsubaki was crying. They were both trying to calm each other down. Shinigami-sama just sat there in shock. He knew it was his fault the lord of DWMA stood there thinking.  
As Sid went to the DWMA morgue. Nygus took me to my apartment. I just sat in soul's room staring at pictures of then on the ceiling. I cried until I couldn't any more.

Normal POV

She sat there as a storm started outside. She was still afraid of lightning but just slept through it dreaming of Soul dying over and over again. After about a week of this same routine, Tsubaki and the others got Maka back in motion. Soul's funeral was in a few hours. Nobody took his soul but left it in a glass case in the academy so all new students knew about Soul dying for the academy. As she got dressed she found a paper sitting outside her door. It was entitled Soul's will. She told herself not to read it until after his funeral. While there she was do dehydrated to cry. Everyone else knew about her asking him to marry her before he died. Maka sat there like a statue just feeling lost. Her soul changed and she could see it.

Instead of her happy strong soul it had wilted to a light blue soul that had no fight in it and was weakened. "Soul ", she whispered to herself. "I need you", she continued. After 3 weeks of depression, everybody got ready for the impending fight. We had gathered more allies and better tactics. We would surely win everyone said. Maka didn't care at all.

She was sent to the death room for protection against the witch and her army. Then as the week ended Maka went back home. Inside was a man. "Who are you" she asked. I am your assassin miss Albarn. With he leaped at her but something knocked him back. It looked like a man but had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. The monster attacked.


	10. War

Maka stood there looking at the beast. It was tall and muscular; it had shark teeth, crimson red eyes, and stark white skin and hair. The beast lunged for the assassin and killed him with one swipe of his arm which had turned into a scythe. After killing the assassin the beast turned to leave but stopped when Maka screamed out its old name "Soul!" she screamed. The monster turned to see who screamed and was shocked that it was the girl from his dreams. He pounced on her holding her down "Who are you?" he growled. Maka sat scared and confused how he could not know her. "It's me Maka. Your name is Soul Evans and you're my fiancée", she told him. Suddenly he jumped up and ran into his old bedroom screaming. "I remember!" he screamed.

Maka stood up scared for him. "What's wrong!" she ran hugged him which seemed to calm him down. "I spent the last 3 weeks protecting you from kishins and killing her army", he replied. Maka looked at him in surprise, "Wait you were dead I went to your funeral", she cried. "I woke up and busted my grave open and ran", after a couple hours I went to sleep and dreamed of you. Ever since I have been protecting you from her assassins but this one snuck past me into your apartment I had too race here to save you", he told her. "I had no memory of anything but seeing you and talking to you made me remember", he told her.

Maka got an idea and grabbed him and he drove her to the academy on his bike. When reaching the academy Soul's soul was still in the case. Tsubaki and the group were at the school since they were having lunch with Sid and Nygus and they saw Soul. Everybody was too shocked to notice how he has changed. Soul looked at them gawking over him then all the sudden Patti ran at Soul and hugged him crying. Tsubaki and Liz did the same with Black star joining in. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you all", Black Star sobbed. Soul was laughing his head off at Black Star. When everybody finally got themselves together the group went out for inner. Soul and Maka were happy again finally. When Patti mentioned wedding plans everybody froze. Soul blushed as bright as a tomato and Maka hid her face in his jacket embarrassed. Patti started laughing then got everybody talking about it. They decided Black star would be the best man and Tsubaki would be the Maid of honor. Liz and Patti were ecstatic about it and kid was sad because we wouldn't let him be the Wedding designer. After a while everybody went home but Soul stayed up looking out the window sitting on the couch. Maka fell asleep in his arms. They spent the night like that but in the morning the reaper hunted.

Soul had been back for a week and was away for almost all of it. Shinigami-sama was sending him on missions left and right trying to stop this war. He grew the name reaper as he kills kishin after kishin. Demonata never came when the month was over. On Soul's day off is when they came. We all went to war. I and soul killed kishin after kishin but they kept on coming. Then Demonata went an attacked. Using demon soul swords she swung at Maka almost killing her. She then swung at soul knocking him away from her. She ran to him but was grabbed by the neck. "Your mine Albarn" Demonata spat. The witch brought a knife to her neck but was tackled. Soul stood there angry. Demonata laughed and laughed then out of the blue she threw the knife.

The blade sailed through the ire at her. Soul ran to get in front of her and take the blow, but he was too late. The last thing Maka heard was soul crying.

Soul turned around at Demonte who was still laughing. Soul was never so angry in his life. He called his scythe arm and slashed are her as she turned to run. "I brought you back to life so you could see her suffer before I kill you again", the witch cackled. Soul used what was known as Soul Call. He called upon a full scythe using his full soul power to its extent. He slashed at anyone in the way and as he closed in on her he turned scared. His soul went from normal to a white. She knew he was as powerful as a kishin in his anger right now. The Reaper swung his scythe at her and struck home slicing her head off. He turned to the legion swarming toward Death city. He started hacking, slashing, and tearing kishins apart. He blacked out after the first group of kishins was dead. When he woke he saw thousands of kishin souls around him.

He looked to death city and saw them carrying Maka in to it. He got up and ran to them and in a flash  
was next to maka. He was covered in blood most of it being his. She was still alive but the blade went right next to one of her lungs almost killing her. He was never so relived. The sky grew dark around them and a lone man on the battle field outside of death city. It was a man wearing long scarves and had three eyes. It was the kishin asura fully awake and fully powerful and fully pissed.


	11. Sadness of a Dying Soul

Soul tried to run but was stopped by Ogre. He was gigantic and was holding Maka. He drew a knife from somewhere and slit her throat. "No!" Soul cried. He tried to move but was stuck as Ogre and Asura killed Maka over and over.

Then he was in a dark room in the corner was his soul piano as he called it but in the other corner was Ogre. "Soul we have become friends. You just killed thousands of kishins and are knocked out cold. I tried to stop them Soul. Your my host not theirs but there are killing me", the little ogre told him. "Who is coming for me", soul asked. "Demons soul. Every kishin soul that you killed is coming for you. You have to get out of here before they get here. If you die I die." ogre replied. "Where am I?" Soul asked. "You should remember soul".

We were here a couple years back when you were locked in that chest. Were in your soul", Ogre told him. Soul was now in a checkered room and as surrounded by Kishins. There was a table in the middle of the room and on it was a scythe. Soul grabbed it and started fighting.

In the Hospital

Maka woke up to next Soul. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and bandages. She immediately stood up and rushed outside to find a nurse. She was immediately shoved back to her bed. "Ms. Albarn you need to stay in bed', was all they would say. She finally asked what happened to Soul. They told her" Your fiancée saw your body thought you were dead and went into a rampage. He single handedly took out the entire army and Demonata. He went out after that and has been locked in his own soul. He apparently is fighting something.

New cuts appear every once in a while. We have been waiting for you to wake up so we can save him. Your friends have tried but he wouldn't let them in." The nurse told her.

It had been 6 days since she found out Soul was locked in his own soul. Today was the day she was supposed to save him. She walked into the white infirmary room. She laid her hand on his and tried to establish a connection.

A flare of his soul came up and she used it and was sent to hi soul. Inside she was in a dress and walked in a black and red room. As she walked she saw hundreds of dead kishin bodies around her and she found soul in front of a piano.

"Soul what's going on here" she asked gently. "Maka you have to go NOW" he screamed at her. "Soul what's wrong" she asked. "I am dying" he whispered. Suddenly she heard black star's voice and tsubaki. When she turned around they were behind her just as confused. Kid, Liz, and Patti came up behind them. "Where are we" the group asked. "You're in my Soul" Soul told them. "I had to say goodbye" he whispered.

"Why are you saying goodbye" Kidd asked. "Because when I go back. I will die. I have used too much energy and have had too many wounds. This was all I could think of to say goodbye." Soule told them. "Soul please doesn't do this. We can figure something out" Maka cried. "Please Maka lets just dance" he pleaded. He grabbed her hand as soft music started to play and they danced. "I have about 15 minutes left Maka" he whispered. The group danced with each other around the two. Maka hadn't stopped crying. "Have I redeemed myself Maka?" he whispered. "For what?" she asked shocked. "For getting your father hurt" he whispered again. Maka was in shock.

"Yes….Yes you have soul in so many ways" she cried. Maka hugged him until Kidd grabbed imp and she hugged him crying as he sent them out.

SOUL POV

I watched my soul crumble away around me. The walls melted and the floor cracked. I smiled happily because. He would always see maka no matter what. I would always be there for her. I would always protect her. I would always be her guide. I would always be her soul mate. I would always love her.

THIRD PERSON POV

Maka woke up to the sound of a droning beep. She looked over and saw it was Soul's heart monitor. It was recording no heartbeat. "SOUL!" she wailed as Kidd and Tsubaki ran in. Tsubaki covered her mouth trying not to cry. Kidd just looked to the ground sadness filled his eyes. Soul's soul rose from his body. It wasn't blue like a human's or red like a kishin's it's was white, it was the Soul of a Hero.

FUNERAL

Maka sat by soul's coffin crying. Black Star was trying to consolidate Tsubaki but was having a hard time not crying himself. Patti and Liz cried as Kidd hugged them. Lord Death came down for the funeral. "We gather here today to celebrate the death of a hero once more. He sacrificed himself by letting his inner demon take over killing the Army of Demons as we are now calling it. He protected us when he died to give us more time.

We never got to properly bury him then. When he was resurrected his new life was short lived. I wish I could have fought as I would not have let this happen. He will be forever known as Soul Death Scythe Eater the hero of the DWMA." Lord death said. As they put the casket in the ground Maka felt alone. She felt truly alone in her soul because her soul was empty.

14 YEARS LATER

Maka walked to Black Star and Tsubaki house. She had bought their son Red Star a video game since he took after his father and their daughter raised a Visa gift card so she could get anything she wanted from the assorted mall clothing stores.

She had to stop by Kid and Liz's house and give Sara their daughter her present also. On her way back to home from Kidd's and almost forgot Patti's house. As she walked up to the giraffe painted house she knocked on the door. "Crone hone could you get that" Patti screamed to her husband. "Me and Kayla are painting Giraffes" Patti screamed again.

Crona opened the door. "Hi maka whatcha need?" he asked. "I just wanted to give Kayla her Christmas present. She had a giraffe the size of her in her car. "Sure. Kayla comes here" Crona yelled back. "Auntie Maka hi!" the little girl screamed.

"Go check the backseat of my car and find your Christmas present" she smiled at the little girl. The girl ran towards the car and upon finding the giraffe absolutely bawled out of happiness. "Thank you auntie Maka!" the girl screamed running off to show her mother.

"I have to go Crona see you tomorrow at work" maka told the still shy man. "Okay Maka see you tomorrow" he said as her closed the door. Maka drove to the cemetery and walked to Soul's grave. "I miss you Soul" Maka cried putting fresh flowers on it. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?" she asked quizzically.

"Maka hey it's Tsubaki I was wondering if you would come over for the day" the raven haired weapon asked. "Sure" Maka replied grabbing her things and getting in her car. As she drove to Tsubaki's smiling it would be a good day after all. Maka could imagine the faces of Red star and Rose right now happy to see their aunt.

Maka thought of what trouble her child and Green star Black star's 13 year old son were causing. She had a child about a year after Soul died. His name was Soul after his father. He had his crystal like eyes except his were blue and his father's teeth but his mother's blond hair. H

e was 13 also and he was an already a piano prodigy but like his father played things others didn't like but of course was the rave of all the girls at school he told her. She smiled at the thought of her boy who was most likely play video games and watching movies at Kidd's place.

Since Kidd became Shinigami-sama or lord Kidd as everybody called him now he named his son Death the Kidd junior. He was 13 also and the three boys hung out a lot. They would be starting at the DWMA in about 3 months. Soul Jr was a scythe like his father but also a meister.

He chose to be both because he found a partner early. His partner was Green Star because like Soul green star was a weapon and a meister. Kidd Jr had the same OCD problems his father had but ended up choosing early also.

He chose 2 of their friends Katie and Lucy who were twins and also twin swords. She was so happy for all of her friends because they all had wonderful families and happiness. The thought brought a tear to Maka's eye. She drove to her friend's house as the snow fell and Christmas began.

**Hey guys sorry if it sucks. I have been working on some other stories since I have had writers block with this one. I kinda messed it up so I will be re writing the story later on but go ahead and check out my other story. There may be a sequel to this so keep your hopes up.**


End file.
